vampire knight oneshot my closest friend
by KaraAragon
Summary: "I am abnormal... how could anyone understand the pain I go through, the suffering, the constant need... for blood, why do I have to try and make myself sustain a normal human life? for what? peace?"


_**I lay comfortly in my bed, unable to fall asleep. I watch the full moon unravel behind the clouds, and I wait impatiently for my eye lids to fill with the heaviness, but nothing seemed to work. I roll over resting my head on my shoulders, when suddenly the heavy smell of copper filled the air.**_

**_I sat up and could tell what it was. I rushed out of the dorm room and into the main school building. Finally, I come to a dead stop and watch from the bottom of the stairs as Zero Kiriyuu had his lips pressed around Yuki's neck. My eyes widen as I watch him slowly and even less agressively force himself to stop._**

**_I held my own nose shut as I couldn't believe what I just witnessed. Zero Kiriyuu is a... a... Vampire..._**

"Ms. Yukino! Ms. Yukino! Wake up." I heard someone yelling from across the room, I slowly sit up and flinch as the sun beamed into my eyes.

"Crap..." I whispered to myself. I look down at my teacher and raged filled his eyes. "Uh... sorry teach, must've stayed up too late studying last night!" I say nervously.

"Well if that's the case, how about staying behind for more 'studies' in my class, with Ms. Cross, and Mr. Kiriyuu, since you all seem to be 'studying'" He said with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes, and laid my head down on my desk again.

I stare out the window, and flinched again, as the sun was at it's highest peak in the sky. It wasn't so much that I was albino... but more that the sun was a real irritation to me. I asked sensei to move me to the other side of the classroom, but apparently I talk to everyone in the class and cause a disturbance.

I rolled my eyes at the irony. What friends do I have in this class? None of them are like me... I tilted my head over to Zero, who was now intently looking at me. Yeah he's like me...He turned away and I could feel it. That feeling like I've been discovered.I fell asleep instantly again.

_**"But why Ms. Yukino? The night class is where you belong. So why do you want to torture yourself and go through life in the Day Class?" I stare at Chairman Cross as he pleas me to switch classes.**_

**_"Because I want to be normal..." I look away nervously. He stood up and looked at me sharply._**

___**"You are a pureblood vampire, why on earth do you want to be human?" He sat back down and pushed the glasses back up onto the ridge of his nose. I looked out the window.**_

**_"Because my family killed my most important friend... just because they found out I was a vampire... I despise who we are, and what we do for life! It just feels wrong to take a life that wasn't meant to be taken!" I screamed and looked down again. "I just want to at least feel like I have friends..."_**

I woke up to see that Yuki had stayed behind studying. I looked up and notice that Zero was missing. "Hey Yuki... where did mister lazy pants go?"

She looked over at me and smiled. "Hey Miku, if you don't mind me asking... how come you are always tired when you come to school... do you really stay up all night studying?"I looked out the window and waited.

"You never answered my question." I say through gritted teeth.

"I don't think that matters." I jumped when she sat down next to me. I didn't even notice her move. "Is there something you're not telling anyone? You're distant, you're always asleep in class, and always ask sensei if you can move to the other side of the room, where it's darker."

"Well you've been thinking about this for a while now haven't you..." She just nodds. "well..." I didn't know how to answer her. I promised chairman cross I wouldn't tell anyone, that's how I was able to stay in the day class. she just sat there waiting for my reply.

The only one who could possibly know my situation would be..."Look I'm sorry, but I really don't know how to explain it. sumimasen." I bowed and ran out of the classroom looking for Zero.

I ran over to the stables and found him passed out underneath a tree. I looked down at him and blushed. My heart began to beat violently. What if he doesn't want me to be around, just because we are the same, doesn't mean he'll like me at all. I thought about leaving but he sat up and saw me.

"What do you want?" He glared at me and coughed sitting up. I spun around to face him, with this innocent gesture, and try to brush off the situation, but he started gagging. I freaked out and went to help him but he pushed me away.

"Zero? are you okay?" I was at a distance, but I could clearly see what was wrong. My eyes widen and he quickly turned to face me. His face was red. "Zero..."

"What..." He glared at me. "You saw nothing" He was just about to stride pass me when I stopped him.

"Wait Zero... I know about your secret. which is why I came down here. I need to talk to you, since you and I share the same problem."

"What the hell are you talking about..." He sat down and I let go of him.

"Vampires..." His eyes widen and he pinned me down.

"How do you know about that? and how long exactly, have you known about those horrid creatures!" He looked angry and somewhat sad.

"I've known about them my whole life!" He stared at me again and I turned my head away. "Because I am a vampire... whether I like it or not." He didn't know how to respond. He just held me down with this gloomy glare.

"How come I've never noticed..." He whispered.

"Well I've been trying to hide it, I hate who I am, and if there was a way I could change it, I would..." I say turning to look at him. I blush when I notice he still has me pinned to the ground.

"Sorry." He lets go and looks away. I sat up and grabbed my wrists.

"It's fine... but do you mind if I ask you something?" He shook his head. "What do you think of me knowing this part of me?"

"Well before I didn't even really know you..." I dropped my head down. "But I did notice something that was different about you." He looked up and his face was flustered. "I hate Vampires, everything about them, and how this school teamed up with these monsters..."  
>he crawled over and looked me in the eye. "but I can't help myself, from falling love with you." He leaned in and kissed me.<p>

I didn't see that one coming, and it shocked me. I didn't move he just moved on his own accord. He leaned and pushed me down to the ground again and held me there.

He let the kiss go and stared at me with this warm smile that you hardly ever see. I finally got my senses clicking and stared at him. With my returned gestured I sat up on my elbows and kissed him back.

I tried to hold the kiss as long as I could but flopped back down off my elbows. He supported me up and held me close to him. His chest was warm, and his heart was beating. I could feel his arms wrap across me and hold me in his embrace. He let go for air and leaned back in for another kiss.

The sun began to set and we were startled by the screaming of Yuki. We jumped away from each other and looked up at her nervously. "Oh I get it now... you two are having a secret affair!"I laughed at her and she looked at me funny.

"It's nothing like that, but I'm pretty sure this is blossoming into that..." I look behind me and Zero is walking off. "Hey where are you going!"

"I don't have to explain myself to that idiot!" He yelled with a smile.

"Who are you calling an idiot!" Yuki and I yell together. We look at each other before sprinting to catch up with Zero.

This was definetly going to be the greatest friendship I could ask for.


End file.
